Moonlit Generations: Chapter Eight
"'DEVOUR THIS!" '''Mud sprung forward swiftly and threw Fallenpetal onto the ground with a swipe of his paw. He planted one paw on her chest, claws unsheathed, and let them sink into her to the point he begun drawing out blood. Fallenpetal gasped, her green eyes wide. Swift watched carefully, her eyes glittered with amazement at how skilled the tom had seemed. She felt Russetsky tense beside her but ignored it as she stared at the battle Mud clearly won. "You. . .!" Fallenpetal gasped again. Mud’s yellow eyes blazed. "Finally! Finally, I can avenge Reedtail after all these moons with your painful demise! I have become glorious once again fool!" There were hints of amusement in his voice as his teeth were bared, his gaze bright. "No!" Russetsky leaped forward before Swift could find time to react back but Ratfang, one of Mud’s most loyal cats, rammed into his side and smashed him onto the ground. "Don’t mess with Mud’s plan if you know what's good for you," Ratfang snarled. "No one will mess anything up without having a taste of my claws down your throat as your blood spills onto the ground." Russetsky let out a growl, his fur bristling. "You’re no fighter! You’re nothing more than a traitor. I can’t believe I once called you and Mud my friends." "Join us," Mud offered, walking over to the two cats after kicking a shocked Fallenpetal viciously. ''Wow, that cat sure treats his enemies like prey! ''Swift thought as she watched him head towards her friend. ''He seriously knows how to fight like a proper wild cat! Impressive, I must say! '' "Join you?" Russetsky’s head lifted. Mud’s gaze was narrowed while Ratfang hissed at the russet-coloured Pine Cat, his ears pressed against his head. "''Join you?" Russetsky repeated, disgusted. "I would rather die than join a bunch of fox-hearts like you!" "Then so be it. You brought this upon yourself and made your life a gift of suffering on your own behalf," Mud answered emotionlessly, scoring his claws against the soft earth. "Just realize you do not have my sparings." Since when did Russetsky turn into the brave one? I thought I was the only cat around here with a backbone in my body, ''Swift wondered, surprised the tom hadn’t given in to his friend’s offer. "I used to look up to you as a trainee," Russetsky went on. "I was proud to fight side by side with you in battle. I liked being your friend. But you’ve changed. You’ve changed into a cold-blooded killer who takes pride in destroying lives for your own selfishness. You’re no friend of mine, and I am ashamed to have called you one in the past." "Changed?" Mud tipped his head to the side. "I am the same. It is you that changed—all of you!" Hostility began to rise in him as his fur bristled, his tail lashing behind him. "You think I would give this up? Do you? I will do nothing you advise me to! I am Mud, ruler of the Shadow! Don’t undermine me or it’ll be the death of you." "I'd still rather die denying you as my friend than continue believing in your lies," Russetsky spat. "I'd rather live in the Pine with my friends. I have a life there. At least that's more than what I'd ever get if I were with you." "Ashcloud is with us," Mud meowed, somewhat hoping it would convince Russetsky to join him. "You must join but since you made it clear you never would. . . Ashcloud, get out from there!" A gray-and-white tom trotted out from the bushes, his ears twitching as he stepped cautiously towards Mud. "What is it, Mud?" he questioned. Russetsky seemed shocked to see Ashcloud on Mud's side. "Ashcloud! How could you betray us by joining ''his side?" "I . . ." Ashcloud seemed lost for words. "Mud, we should get Ashcloud and Russetsky to fight for the death," Ratfang insisted. "It's part of our rules to fight until the last one stands so it should only be fair if we got those two to do so." Mud nodded in agreement. "Very well. My deputy has chosen a choice that I can approve of. Ashcloud, kill him." "Ashcloud. . ." Russetsky's voice trailed off. "Please. . ." Ashcloud seemed to be lost in thought for several heartbeats before nodding to Mud. "Of course I can do that. After all, you are my . . . leader. He didn't sound too sure but it faded as he continued. "Traitors or cats who refuse to join the best side--''our side--should pay. It is only fair that we give them a taste of defeat. . ." "No! Please, Ashcloud. . . I thought we were friends. . . you and I. Best friends who stuck by each other! Please don't do what Mud says!" Russetsky protested. "I'm sorry, but if you cannot join Mud's side, then we shall no longer be friends. It. . . I. . ." Ashcloud shook his head. "Life must go on. I can't stay with you forever." "Wise words, Ashcloud," Mud purred. "It is good to see that I have taught my cats well with their training. I will see that you do get some fresh-kill when we return to our camp in prize for bringing back Russetsky. Dead." * * * Swift woke up in her nest in the cave. Silverfeather had allowed her to sleep with the other cats since she seemed well enough to. ''What the fox-dung was all that about? Some weird dream that was. . . '' She glanced around the cave at her new campmates, who were outlined with pale silver moonlight that shone through parts of the cave. ''Good to see it was actually a dream. ''She then stared at Russetsky curled up in his nest, his bushy tail near enough covering his face. Swift's whiskers twitched with amusement. ''He looks more like a ball of fluff sleeping than the furball he is when awake! ''"Couldn't sleep?" Swift jumped frightfully in her nest and relaxed slightly when she noticed Mousetail. "N--no," she answered, forcing her fur to lie flat. "I had a terrible dream. But it's gone now, and I suppose I'm a lot more better to know I'm awake." "Good. Hey, do you want to come with me?" the tom then asked. "I wanted to go hunting at night." "At night?" Swift tipped her head slightly. "Well, it seems. . . ''odd. I suppose I'll make use of my time being awake. I blame you if I become a dormouse by sleeping in late." So many cats here are nice to me. I think I'll like it here when I do stay for good.